Inuyasha meets Mountain Dew!
by sugar freak
Summary: well, i guess the title says it all...EXTEME CRAZYNESS!


Sugar freak- this story is in honor of the wonderful drink, Mountain dew! Sadly I don't own Monutian dew, nor do my parents buy it for me that often, cuz it gets me VERY hyper! So here is a little short thingy bob for you. Inuyasha meets Mountain Dew! And I don't own Inuyasha either! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Cries like little baby)

* * *

"SIT! BAKA!" yelled Kagome 

WHAM!

"I'll be back after school! Just wait here and be good for once!" she yelled and she jumped down the well leaving a VERY grumpy hanyou.

Inuyasha pulled himself off of the ground and began to walk back to the village. "Stupid tests." He muttered

He walked into the hut that they were all staying in and the first thing he saw was Kagome's back pack lying in a corner. _I wonder what she keeps in that thing. _Thought Inuyasha and he walked over to the back pack and opened it up.

"What's this?" he wondered aloud holding up a can of Mountain dew.

He began flicking the little metal can opener on the can until it came of and the can opened.

"Smells weird…" thought Inuyasha as he sniffed the inside of the can. Then some fizzy stuff came out and scared him and he almost dropped the can.

"Why does kagome have this fizzing stuff…? Is it food…?" he wondered

Cautiously he took a small sip. It was good!

_This is better than ramen! _He thought and soon he had chugged the whole can. He felt the sugar rushing through him giving he lots of extra energy. He had to find more of this stuff!

Inuyasha ran out of the hut and back to the well, and disobeying Kagome he jumped right in.

* * *

(and I don't know if they have Mountain dew in Japan but oh well) when Inuyasha got to Kagome's world her ran in to her house and started searching the kitchen for some more Mountain dew. 

"It's got to be here somewhere…" he mumbled opening cupboard after cupboard until finally….

"t-this is HEVEN!" he yelled looking at the Mountain dew storage place he had found. It was a WHOLE cupboard full of all the different types of Mountain dew! Inuyasha saw plain Mountain dew, code red mountain dew, (my 3rd favorite) pitch black mountain dew, (my second favorite) Baja Blast Mountain dew, (my personal favorite!) diet Mountain dew, Mountain Dew pitch black 2, and any other Mountain dew you could think of! There were over 150 cans! (And very sadly I don't own ANY of them! Sniff!) (I wish I had a mountain dew storage!)

Inuyasha immediately began grabbing can after can and drinking them as fast as he could. (Lucky)

"I LOVE THIS FIZZING STUFF!" he yelled as loud as he could. (ME TOO!)

Kagome sighed; she had just got out of school and had a TON of homework. _Inuyasha BETTER not bug me or he's DEAD! _She thought.

She walked up the thousands of steps to her house but before she even opened the door she knew something was wrong. She heard loud drunken shouts of "DiE YoU DeMOn!" and heard splatrering and crashing sounds coming from inside.

_Oh yeah, he's dead. _She thought and she opened up the door to see Inuyasha attacking the Demon/microwave with random foods he had found.

"DIE!" he yelled chucking a pack of pudding at the poor microwave. Then he saw Kagome.

"HeY kAgoMe!" he yelled "tHaT ThinG beeped! But doN'T worry! I KilLeD iT!" he said proudly.

Kagome looked at the 'dead' microwave, the pudding, frozen veggies, ice cream, bananas and other globs of food all over the kitchen, and the empty Mountain dew storage. _OMG! _She thought _THE IDIOT DRANK **ALL **THE MOUNTAIN DEW!_

"I LOVE FIZZY SYUFF!" proclaimed a drunken Inuyasha (ME TOO!)

"Um…Inuyasha? Are you drunk on Mountain dew?" she asked (yep.)

"No! I swear to drunk, I'm not god!" he said trying to look like he was perfectly sane.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha? Do you want a present?" she asked smiling

"Yeah! Yeah!" said Inuyasha stupidly

"WELL MEET THE FLOOR! SIT BOY!" Kagome roared and Inuyasha went face down in a pile of pudding.

Kagome continued to sit InuYasha every time he tried to get up for the next 4 hours until the mountain dew wore off. Then when he came to his senses, she made him swear NEVER to drink Mountain dew again, and 'sat' him 20 more times as a lesson. Then ordered him to go back and he left whimpering like puppy, and she went to do her homework in peace, after she cleaned the kitchen for 2 hours.

* * *

**_And the moral of the story is…. _NEVER drink over 150 cans of mountain dew in less than an hour, or the world will be doomed.**

* * *

Sugar freak- there ya go! Some weird and crazy InuYasha humor for you! And I would like to take this opportunity to say, I LOVE MONUTAIN DEW! Ok serious now. Also my story My Band Teacher is a Demon will be updated this weekend! If it is not feel free to throw many sharp and pointy objects at me. Also, this is a one shot! Please don't put it on your alert lists! And again this was just cuz I was bored so it might not be that great but PLEASE! (Gets on hands and knees) PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! And Thanx for coming to read this! See ya'll later! 

(Waves and walks away)


End file.
